Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace : My take
by MilfordCubicle
Summary: Please read and review, much more coming up. I enjoyed the movie, but this is how I would have done it. Rated M for strong violence, and some language.


DISCLAIMER  
I have nothing to do with Star Wars, other than watching the movies and playing the games. Please don't sue.

CHAPTER I: ASSIGNMENT

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi walked down the hallway, his friend Qui-gon Jin beside him. They were on Coruscant, at the Jedi temple, headed for the council chambers. Obi-wan had received a summons, and he had met with Qui-gon, who had apparently gotten one as well.

Obi-wan was young, in his mid-twenties. He had light brown, almost blonde hair, and was fairly tall. His face was clean-shaven. Qui-gon, in comparison, was much taller, with dark, long brown hair, and a mustache and goatee. He was older than Obi-wan, in his late-forties. They both wore brown Jedi robes.

They entered the chamber quickly, moving to the center of the room. Around them sat the Jedi masters: Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo-Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Taron Olsdes.

"You have summoned us?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, yes we have," Mace replied, "A problem has arisen, on the planet of Naboo. The government of that system has initiated a blockade, because of the Naboo Governor's refusal to pay tax."

"A problem this has become," Master Yoda added, "For the people of Naboo are starving. Not getting food are they."

"So you want us to go there and work things out," Qui-gon said, more of a statement than a question.

"No, we want Master Obi-wan to go," Taron said.

"I will leave immediately, Masters," Obi-wan said, bowing out of the room.

After he was gone, Mace continued, "You, Master Qui-gon, we have a different assignment for. We received a transmission from the planet of Utapau today. A local warlord has apparently declared war on the rest of the planet. He is attacking villages and communities near his own, attempting to take control. The man who called feels he is a serious threat, and wanted us to go there and quell his excursion."

"It will be done."

"Good, you will leave as soon as you can," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Yes Masters."

Obi-wan stood next to his bright yellow Jedi star-fighter, watching the druids prepare it for the journey. He tossed his pack into the cockpit and helped his R4 unit into the socket that would lift it to its birth in the fighter. He turned as Qui-gon entered the room.

"Where did the council send you this time?" he asked.

"A warlord on Utapau, attacking neighboring villages. The Council wants me to stop them."

Obi-wan smiled.

"Well, at least it won't be dull. I feel as if I'll burst if I have to bring an end to another trade dispute."

Qui-gon laughed, and wished Obi-wan well as the latter climbed into his ship.

"To you as well, my old friend," he told the older man.

Qui-gon nodded to Obi-wan, who closed his cockpit and took off, hovering until he was out of the hangar, and then blasting off.

Jedi Apprentice Aayla Secura entered the sparring room. Her opponent had not yet arrived. Master Yoda stood in the center of the chamber.

"Not arrived yet, Serra has," he told the Twi'lek woman. She nodded in response. A few moments later, Serra Keto entered, looking a bit ruffled.

"I'm sorry I was late, Master Yoda, but the turbolift was broken," she breathed.

"No matter," Yoda said, "But now the lesson can begin. Training mode, your lightsabers are set. Dual will end at first strike above the shoulders. Each of you have been given a surprise advantage, that you may use whenever you feel it is needed. Begin!" He hobbled away, as Aayla ignited her blue blade, and Serra her green.

Aayla leapt at Serra, swinging for the human woman's head. She blocked, and rolled backwards. Aayla charged, stabbing at her thigh. Serra once again parried. The blue Twi'lek jumped into the air, going high above Serra's head, flipping, and landing behind her. She slashes at her back, but Keto skipped forwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. Serra spun, slashing at Aayla. The blow didn't even come close, for she had already strafed far to the side, and was coming at Serra's side.

Serra blocked the blow just in time, locking her saber with Aayla's. The two's faces were merely inches apart, and Serra, the more aggressive of the two, growled. Aayla sensed danger, just in time, and rolled backwards, to see a _second_ green saber rip through where the Twi'lek was a moment before. The two came at each other again, slashing, stabbing, blocking and dodging. Aayla pummeled her opponent in the face, pressing a small button on her handle that sent an electric shock through Serra. She yelped and retreated to the other end of the arena.

The two circled on opposite sides of the ring, weapons at the ready. Serra was the first to charge, swinging in two different directions. Aayla parried one blade, accepting a small hit on her thigh, and locked blades. She looped her arm around Keto's, punching the woman in the face, and throwing her saber out wide. It clattered to the ground. Serra swung for Aayla's head, but she ducked under, slicing at Serra's chest. She accepted the hit and kicked Aayla in the face.

"You've gotten better," Aayla commented. Serra just smirked. Suddenly, she jerked her hand out, and Aayla was flying. She slammed into the wall of the chamber, sliding to the floor. She hit her head, heard somebody yell, and then all went dark.

A yellow Jedi fighter exited hyperspace, flying for a large fleet of Naboo starships. It neared one, a large one, obviously the flagship.

"This is Jedi ambassador Obi-wan Kenobi, asking permission to come aboard," Obi-wan spoke into his communicator. Moments later, the holographic figure of Nute Gunray appeared.

"Yes," he said, in a thick accent, "We would not deny quarter to a Jedi…"

Obi-wan thanked him, then cut the transmission. The truth was: he despised Geonosians. They reminded him of insects, and Obi-wan had hated insects since his childhood. The next few days would not likely be kind to him. He sighed.

"R4, take us in, I want to get a few things ready first."

R4 beeped in response.

Obi-wan brought the fighter into the hangar, gliding towards the other end and landing. He popped open the cockpit, and hopped out. Telling a technician to take R4 to the quarters where he would be staying, he walked towards the entourage of Geonosians and droids waiting for him.

"Master Kenobi…how can we help you…today?" Nute Gunray asked.

"May we discuss this in private, Mister Gunray?"

"Yes…please…follow me."

Obi-wan faced Nute Gunray, four other Geonosians, and a droid inside the conference room. The droid offered him a glass of Jawa juice; he politely refused.

"So…Master Kenobi…is there a reason…for your visit?"

"I am here on behalf of Naboo. The people are starving, and a plague may come soon. You must let up this blockade."

"I am sorry…Kenobi…but we cannot let up the blockade until Governor Amidala gives us her…tax…"

"Do not punish millions of innocents simply because one leader cannot give you what she owes. It is not your right."

"The people of Naboo can leave whenever they please…surely you know that."

"I sincerely doubt that, Mister Gunray."

There was a long pause, Obi-wan and Nute Gunray staring each other in the eyes. Nute broke the silence.

"Even if I wanted to…Master Kenobi…I assure you…that it is not my…decision…"

"You know damn well that it is your decision!" Obi-wan yelled, standing.

"Please…Master Kenobi…there is no need for yelling…"

"Mister Gunray, if you do not release this planet, you will surely regret it."

"There is no need-"

Obi-wan stormed out of the room. He walked to the hangar, and headed for his ship. He spoke into his communicator, calling R4.

"Hey, stop!"

He whirled around, to see several battle droids running for him, Nute Gunray's assistant behind them.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Our lord Gunray has decided that you are not to get word out to the rest of the system of our…dealings!" The assistant said.

One of the battle droids screamed fire, and they opened up on Obi-wan. In a blur, he drew and activated his lightsaber, parrying and deflecting blaster bolts. He shot out his hand, and the droids and Geonosian flew back. Obi-wan turned and ran to his fighter. R4 wheeled into the room; Obi-wan lifted him into the ship with the Force.

"Stop that Jedi!" he heard the assistant scream, and blaster bolts flew by him. He leapt into his cockpit, closing it and taking off. He blasted out of the hangar, outrunning the blaster bolts.

Inside the ship, on the bridge, Nute Gunray listened to his communicator. He turned to the bridge crew.

"The Jedi escaped, he cannot be allowed to reach the surface!" he screamed, "All available guns, fire, fire!"

"Yes sir!" came the reply.

Obi-wan screamed past the ship, flying hard for Naboo. He knew that the ships would fire on him any second, and he wanted to be as far from them as he could. Suddenly, a large laser blast ripped through space, right under him. Obi-wan cursed.

"R4, evasive maneuvers!"

Obi-wan relinquished control of the fighter to R4, who beeped at him. The ship went into a barrel roll, avoiding several blasts. Obi-wan looked at his radar, noticing several small blips.

"We've got fighters!" He screamed. R4 squealed in response.

The ship took a steep dive, skimming along the side of a cruiser. It peeled off, rolling over a blast. Obi-wan shook, one of the fighters had scored a hit.

"Missile lock, 500 meters!"

R4 bleeped, and the ship went into a steep, rolling dive…up, right at the belly of another ship.

"Missiles closing! 400 meters…300…200…100 meters away!" R4 beeped, annoyed.

Mere feet from the ship, R4 swerved, spinning away in the other direction. The missiles slammed into the destroyer, ripping through the shields and into the hull. Obi-wan smiled grimly, as R4 peeled out, rolling.

A laser blast ripped across the top of the ship, scorching the metal. R4 dipped, and jerked up, boosting the power to the engines. The ship shook one more time, and then stopped. There was nothing in front of them, save the planet.

They had made it.


End file.
